1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover structure of a saddle ride type vehicle including a storage box on a rear lateral side of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Some saddle ride type vehicles such as motorcycles each include a storage box made of a resin material or another material, and provided on a rear lateral side of the vehicle. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281948, for example, discloses a motorcycle including storage boxes on the right and left sides in a vehicle rear part, the storage boxes each having a lid that is closable and openable to the outside of the vehicle. In this vehicle, a cover provided in front of each of the storage boxes is formed integrally with the storage box.